QUESTIONS
by rmlawson78
Summary: This is a short follow-up to "The Fool"...Sometimes some question are better left unknown or are they?


_**Questions**_

I was kind of unnerved when she called me today leaving me a message that said we needed to talk….of course I was thinking the worse considering after all not more than a few weeks ago she admitted that she loved me, but the other part of me had questions to why she had been avoiding my phone calls or texts for the past week. She had even ignored any of my attempts to video chat…..to say the least I guess my own insecurities about our newest revelation to each other was eating away at me, I was just waiting for her to tell me this was some kind of sick joke…because she was really in love with him…..do not get me wrong I have great respect for my team members but there was just something about him in general maybe it was the way he treated her or maybe it was just the factor I knew he would never be serious with anyone especially her…but she had seemed to ease most of my fears over him in the past few weeks saying that he was the past and that her heart had belonged to me for a long time she was just so scared to show it, considering the last man she had loved took her away from me for the longest 7 months of my life!

To say the least when I arrived at soccer practice to pick up Jack I saw him talking to….well to her…..my heart had stopped she was back…..something had to be wrong…..my worst fears where coming true she really was regretting telling me that she loved me…..but then what the hell was she here with Jack for….I mean sure she has always been aunt Emmy to Jack & Henry….but she hadn't come to anything of his unless she was with me. As I got closer Jack pointed to me as she turned around she had this look of uncertainty which only worried me even more….but in my usual stoic matter I wouldn't let her see it….Jack grabbed her hand bringing her closer to me saying guess what daddy Emmy may be moving back here if it is alright with you daddy…is it daddy can Emmy move back here? I looked to Jack then I looked at her saying why sure it is…..it is more than alright why wouldn't it be! I guess seeing the concern but also confusion to… she proceeded to bend down to tell him….Jack honey why don't you go back to practicing and your daddy and I are going over here to watch you and talk….."o.k"…and then Jack turned back around before she could get back up wrapping his arms around her telling her Emmy I am so happy your coming back this means daddy won't be sad anymore!

As we made our way over to the picnic table near the soccer field she eased her hand into mine as if it was something we had always done….so I pulled her hand up to place a gentle kiss on it as I sat down beside her while she gave a heavy sigh…I asked her if she wanted to talk about it…..but before I could finish my sentence she said "I'M PREGNANT"….my heart about stopped I didn't know what to say I knew she couldn't be very far along or maybe she could be…..but it had only been a few weeks since we had last been together right before she left…..and before then had been months ago….wait was she trying to tell me something I really didn't want to hear….was that why she had told Jack if it was alright with me if she moved back…..was that why she had told me she loved me then too…was she pregnant with his child and he had denied her and his child….OH GOD…..Emily who's is it?…..Fuck….that's not what I meant to say…wait yes I did….I knew I was a fucking fool….and she just proved it to me…..!

Her eyes just looked at me so black and cold…..I knew right then and there she had seen my own self-doubt…..as she said DAMN YOU AARON HOTCHNER….this is your baby….what do you take me for some whore! I try to calm her down by pulling her into my arms…but she pulled away and seeing the tears in her eyes god it broke my heart…..she said I wanted to tell you 2 weeks ago when I came in….but I needed to know if you loved me before I told you…..! I squinted my eyes looking at her….I started doing the math in my head if she knew then that meant she…..she was almost 3 months along…..WHY EMILY!….WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER!…..I say…..I couldn't help myself then I grabbed her pulling her even tighter then before as she sobbed into my chest…..I could faintly hear her say because I thought you only wanted me for you know….SEX!…..I make her look at me telling her GOD no woman I have been in loved with you for years…I was just a fucking coward to admit it to you because I thought you could never love me and if this was the only way I could have you then so be it!

_**TWO MONTHS LATER…**_

I guess I never really thought that we would be doing this or this would ever even happen as we had made our why back home from the doctor's office so excited to tell Jack he was going to have a baby sister & a baby brother…..we had both been over elated a month ago when we found out we were having twins but now it was more surreal knowing we were going to have both…..which only meant it was a good thing we had finally found the perfect house the first week she had moved back here unknowingly that we would need the extra room! So to say the least sometimes some questions are left unanswered but then some questions bring the best surprises a man could possibly want!

_**THE END**_

_**THIS ONE WASN'T A CHALLENGE THIS WAS JUST A SHORT FOLLOW-UP TO "THE FOOL"….FOR MY SWEET FRIEND LUCIANA…..LOVE YA GIRL! ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND PLEASE R&R…..AND I HOPE I HAVE DONE THIS JUSTICE….SINCE I AM A DEMILY GIRL!**_


End file.
